24fandomcom-20200223-history
Situation Room
: For Wiki 24's site discussion page, please see Forum:The Situation Room. The Situation Room is a conference room located in CTU Los Angeles. Department heads and notable CTU staffers meet in the Situation Room with either the Special Agent in Charge, Chief of Staff, or the Director of Field Operations to exchange intelligence amongst each other. The President, along with any other revelant experts may also be conferenced into the room via monitor. After the post-Day 3 revamp, the Situation Room was changed to include more visibility to the outside bullpen, a monitor on the wall to allow teleconferences and more seats around the table. Day 1 At the start of Day 1, Richard Walsh informed a select team of CTU personnel that an attempt would be made on Senator David Palmer's life whilst in the Situation Room. He held Jack Bauer back, telling him not to trust anyone at CTU because he thought there might be a mole. At 1:50pm, Ryan Chappelle called Tony Almeida into the Situation Room to talk about the mental state of Jack Bauer over the past fourteen hours. Tony stood by every action Jack made since midnight, seemingly to Chappelle's disapproval. During "Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm," Teri Bauer was put in the Situation Room to be debriefed after the situation at the safe house. Whilst she was in there, Nina Myers informed her that Jack had been captured by the same people who attacked her and Kim at the safe house, but assault teams were preparing to go and take out the hostiles. Day 2 Jack Bauer shot Marshall Goren in the Situation Room at the start of Day 2. It was not used often throughout the rest of the day due to the damage caused to it by the bomb. Day 3 Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler talked to Dr. Sunny Macer via a videoconference regarding the seriousness of the virus threat from Hector Salazar in the Situation Room. Jack was later interrogated by Rae Plachecki in the Situation Room when Ryan Chappelle suspected that he was not fit to serve as Director of Field Operations due to his addiction to heroin. When Kim Bauer was being prepared to dress as Jane Saunders so she could be extracted and provide information about her father, she was briefed by D.J. Graves in the Situation Room. Kim's father, Jack Bauer, entered the room during the brief and threw Graves out. Day 4 After the reconstruction of CTU, the Situation Room was given more prominence, with many briefings occurring there. Many on Day 4 were held there, and often involved to analysts Sarah Gavin, Edgar Stiles and Chloe O'Brian. Meetings were usually held by Erin Driscoll or Curtis Manning. Day 5 At 12:16am, Karen Hayes closed a "Class 3" briefing in the room that included Shari Rothenberg, but specifically excluded Chloe O'Brian. Chloe, shocked that she wasn't notified of the meeting, asked Marcy what it was about, and then approached Shari. Shari, working under Karen's guidance, subsequently tricked Chloe into revealing that she was assisting Audrey Raines against President Logan's orders. Features * Conference table and chairs. * Wall-mounted monitor, continuously displaying relevant intelligence and highlights. Also used as a video conference phone and television screen. * Metal seals, used to block out any potential biohazard, provided that the room had not been prior contaminated. Has potential to disintegrate and prove useless if affected by a corrosive gas. Background information and notes * During Season 1, the Situation Room was called the Conference Room. However, they were separated during Season 2. * During Season 3, the Situation Room was commonly called the Tele-Conference Room. Category:CTU Category:CTU rooms